


Pessimism

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-27
Updated: 2009-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos turns charitable...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pessimism

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I own neither the universe nor the characters of Highlander, and I don't make money off this.
> 
> This time around, no warnings necessary.
> 
> * * *

  
"Methos has been WHAT?!"  
  
When Amanda had come in, giggling, with a print-out instead of the usual handful of shopping bags, a sense of dread had come over Duncan.  
And now she was adding humiliation to his dispair: she explained in a voice normally reserved for small children and the mentally retarded, "Donating, darling. He's been spending money on preserving the environment. There's been a steady trickle of money from most of his personas to several NGOs. Talk about pessimism!"  
  
"Optimism - he expects to live."  
  
"Exactly. He expects to outlive humankind. Where's the fun in that?"

* * *

*********************  
Also archived at [hlfiction.net](http://hlfiction.net/viewstory.php?sid=1246)


End file.
